So Goes the Story
by Cody Dragona
Summary: SEQUEL TO A TORN ROSE AND A BROKEN THORN! If you didn't read it don't read this. It won't make as much sense unless you read A Torn Rose and a Broken Thorn first. HIEIXKURAMA! YAY HXK! Beware the M rating!
1. Baka Kitsune

Hey look everyone! It's Hayley! She's back with the first chapter of _So Goes the Story_!!! Finally!!!

-------------------------------------------

The rain pounded down against him, it washed away the blood, but it couldn't wash away his pain.

"At least I've escaped…" He glanced at the mountain up ahead, letting out a sigh.

_Baka. There's no where left to go. If you don't go there you'll surely die._ Every move the little demon made forced him to stifle another whimper of pain. He had to go there…

But perhaps death was better than that living hell hole that had once been nothing but a nightmare to him. How could he return there? He had been banished. I was a place he was no longer wanted.

Suddenly he felt something hit his back, causing him to scream in pain and fall from his perch in a tree.

As he hit the ground he felt the bones that had already been broken breaking yet again. H let out another scream.

His body was covered in bruises, cuts, and even burns. If it weren't for all the blood he would probably wreak of burning flesh.

For a moment who wondered who the hell it could have been that had attacked him. Had he not escaped his tormentor several days ago? Memories of being beaten…abused…and even…

He shook of the thoughts quickly. That didn't matter now. He had to get out of there. He had to go to Genkai's. It was the only place he could get the help he needed.

He was in so much pain, and he didn't know how far he'd gone before he gave in to the pain and allowed himself to drift into a peaceful nothingness.

-scene skip-

It was quiet, just like the Fox loved it to be. It had only been a good two hours since he last saw most of his dearest friends, but Hiei…he hadn't seen Hiei in nearly a year, since the incident on the boat. He tried to keep his min off of such painful memories as often as he could. Actually, he avoided the subject of Hiei entirely. He chose to pretend the little demon did not exist.

Yusuke would often pester him with question such as 'when are you going after him' but he refused to hear it. Things such as that the fox blocked out.

Tonight was supposed to be a peaceful one though. He was headed to Genkai's Temple tonight. He had agreed to help Yukina look after it while Genkai was going away. Where Genkai was headed no one knew, but Kurama was always more than happy to help, especially when it was Yukina he was helping. It almost made him feel closer to Hiei…almost…

He sighed. Trudging up that damned mountain was such a pain! Especially this late at night.

He froze. About twenty feet away something had fallen unconscious from one of the trees. It fell to the ground with a crackling noise.

Cautiously he went over, curious as to what it could possibly be, but the closer he got the more panicked he became. His heart began to pound in his chest. His worst fears were confirmed. His little demon was laying there, in more pain than the fox could begin to imagine.

--

A presence? Someone was there? Who? When that someone picked him up he whined in both pain and protest, but he struggled not an inch. He kept trying to open his eyes, but even that was causing far too much pain.

The scent of roses surrounded him, and he wondered if it could truly be his fox, he wondered if he was being saved., but decided it didn't matter.

"All will be well Hiei, don't worry."

It was the last thing the little demon heard before he whispered "Baka Kitsune" and slipped back to the nothingness.

-scene/time skip-

She forced herself not to cry as she ordered everyone around.

Yusuke and Kuwabara had come on her request, and Botan was on her way.

The little ice maiden had asked them all to come upon seeing Kurama arrive with her precious brother in such a state.

She ordered Kuwabara to boil water, lots of water, and he obeyed without a second thought. Yusuke was to check the grounds for any sign of whoever had done this to Hiei. Kurama was to help her with the healing of most of Hiei's wounds.

First thing's first Kurama. We need to get that cloak off of him. Do you think you can do that while I go get a few herbs?"

"alright Yukina…"

As Yukina stood to leave he began to take off the little demon's cloak, in some places having to peel it off of the burnt flesh of his arms. The sight of his little demon made him ill. His clothes were torn, bloodsoaked, and burned, all over his body.

"Baka Kitsune…"

The Fox looked up, not sure how to respond, considering that Hiei was still unconscious.

"Baka Kitsune…leave me be!"

The words stung, but the fox quickly shook his head. "No Hiei, your wounds are far too severe to be left unattended. You'll die…"

"Baka Kitsune."

The Fox sighed softly. "Baka Hiei." He whispered, beginning to remove the little demon's shirt. He couldn't help but wonder why Hiei continued to call him that. He'd called him that after he'd picked him up in the forest, and he was calling him it now. He wondered why. What had he done that was so stupid? He shook it off. Hiei was probably just being a pain in the ass. He hadn't done anything stupid…at least…he didn't think he did.

"Oh my…"

He looked up, Yukina had re-entered the room.

"Yes. His wounds are very severe Yukina. We'll have to be careful not to hurt him while treating him…"

-time skip-

He awoke to the scent of winter and roses.

_So the Fox brought me here? Baka kitsune…_ This was the first time the little demon was actually awake, so it was the first time he realized that he was in Genkai's Temple.

Not bothering to open his eyes he stayed silent and listened to his sister humming a rather soothing tune that he was positive he'd heard somewhere once before. He just couldn't pinpoint where.

When Kuwabara walked in and told Yukina he'd finished boiling the water Hiei groaned. With Yukina and the Fox around he had been sure this was heaven, but now that Kuwabara was there he was almost positive he was in hell. Wherever he was he was almost sure he was dead, with the wounds he'd had he knew that living was extremely unlikely.

"thank you Kazuma. Could you bring it here with some fresh bandages and towels for me please?" Yukina asked, paying Hiei's groan no mind.

"Sure Yukina! Anything you want!" Kuwabara left and Yukina smiled a bit, turning to her brother.

"Nice to see you're awake Hiei, can you open your eyes at all?" She smiled and watched the little demon open his eyes and blink a bit. His eyes needed to adjust to the lights, but once they did he glanced over at her. Just from the look he was giving her she could tell what he wanted.

"Kurama has gone to get more herbs for you Hiei. He feels bad about what happened."

"Baka Kitsune."

"Hm...He told me that's all you'll say. Mind explaining?"

"He is a baka kitsune for believing that such a thing is his fault. The baka chooses to believe it's his fault for the acts of a foolish demon."

"Hiei…you're not foolish…"

"I was no refering to myself."

"Then who?"

"Hn."

-time skip!-

"Kurama, you're back! Hiei's awake. He wanted to talk to you…"

"Oh…Yukina…he kicked you out, didn't he?"

"About an hour ago…"

The fox let out a sigh and headed to the little demon's room. When he walked in he heard Hiei sigh.

"Hiei…I'm sorry I sent you away…I…you must hate me, huh?"

At that point Hiei found himself chuckling.

"You truthfully are a baka kitsune." When Kurama gave him a funny look the smirk widened. "I said I loved you, you baka, and I'm not one to lie about such things."

It was silent for a minute or two before Hiei spoke up again.

"I…I'll leave again once I've recovered, alright?"

"NO! No Hiei, don't go again! I'm sorry I made you go…please don't leave again…"

Hiei watched him for a moment before wiping the Fox's eye. "Do not cry, fox." He cooed. "You are much too beautiful for such a thing."

After a moment Kurama smiled. "Yes, I suppose you're right." He grabbed one of the cloths and gently rubbed it over one of the wounds on the little demon's cheek.

It was silent for about ten minutes before Kurama noticed the distant look in Hiei's eyes and sighed.

"What's bothering you Hiei?" He asked quietly as he rewrapped one of the wounds on Hiei's arm.

"I…was just…why did you banish me, Kurama?"

Kurama found himself dropping the wrappings and hugging the little demon, despite his better judgment.

Hiei stifled a whine of pain, giving the fox a look of confusion.

"F-Fox…"

"I'm sorry!" Kurama pulled away, his cheeks turning a light pink.

Hiei looked away.

"Hn."

"I'm so sorry!"

"Baka Kitsune."

----------------------------------------------------------------

that was chapter one! Hope you liked it! Oh, and I hate to say it but I may take a while to upload from now on. My chapters are longer than they were in _A Torn Rose and A Broken Thorn_ and school starts soon so I'm going t o be FLOODED. Sorry.


	2. Why Do You Love Me

For anyone who thinks I am too OOC to be Hiei:  
Listen here, Hiei was dropped of a CLIFF as a baby and RAISED by friggin THEIVES, who eventually DITCHED HIM as well, and he got an EYE IMPLANTED in his FOREHEAD! Then he finally found a friend, and got BLAMED for that friend's DEATH. Soon after that he was LOCKED UP for TWO YEARS. Then they found out that his friend was NOT dead so the TWO YEARS he was LOCKED UP were MEANINGLESS, and then his friend "BANISHED" him.Tell me he is not FUCKED UP in the head…

------------------------------------------------------

"I couldn't find it, but there is a demon out there somewhere…and it's strong" Yusuke muttered, looking toward the door.

"Well I could have told you that." Hiei replied, almost glaring at him. On the little demon's request all conversations that were important were to be held in his room.

"so Hiei, you know why this thing is after you…wanna explain?"

"Hn. It is of no importance to you Detective."

"For some reason I disagree with you Hiei! Don't you dare try to tell me what's important to me! You're my friend and I want to help you Hiei, but I can't do that if you won't let me!"

"Hn."

Yusuke sighed. "Fine Hiei, be that way." He stormed out, leaving Yukina and Hiei alone.

"Hiei…we all want to help you, but Mr.Yusuke is right. We can't do that unless you're willing to let us in! Tell us what's wrong Brother, please…" When Hiei didn't respond she sighed softly and walked out, leaving the poor little demon by himself.

It was almost an hour before Kurama entered the room with Botan by his side, and to Hiei's amazement he was actually happy to see them, but he didn't let them know that.

"Oh, Hiei you're looking better already!"

"Hn."

"You need to be more careful, or you'll get yourself seriously hurt!" Botan chimed in, smiling a bit.

"If this isn't seriously hurt than I do not wish to know what is…"

"Hmph. Well, Koenma told me that if you don't listen to everything Kurama and Yukina tell you then he's going to punish you! He said you'll have to hang out with Kuwabara for three weeks!"

"A living hell…wonderful…" Hiei sarcastically replied. "So I suppose I shouldn't disobey them…"

"Bingo!"

"Hiei you aren't well, you know it isn't wise to get up and move around without us having to tell you that, don't you?" This time it was the Fox that spoke up.

"I never intended on moving Fox, you two are the ones who are suggesting it."

The three grew quiet, none of them wanting to start an argument. Hiei just got back, they didn't want to scare him away.

"Botan, may I speak to Hiei alone for a moment?" Kurama smiled when Botan nodded and walked out.

"what is it you wish to speak to me about, Fox?" Hiei used his usual tone of apathy, but as always, Kurama saw right through it. He could tell that his little friend was very concerned for him.

The Fox took a breath and closed his eyes, earning a funny look from Hiei.

"Hiei…" He began, his tone giving Hiei a very bad feeling "I…almost three years ago I told you I love you, and…I still do," he earned yet another look of confusion from the little demon. "and a few days ago you said you love me too…and I..I was hoping that…maybe…you would…be my…my mate?"

Hiei looked away, and the Fox looked down. They grew silent, and it was chilling them both to the core.

"I…I can't…I'm sorry." the words broke two hearts with ease, and Hiei knew without looking that he had made the Fox cry, but, how could he allow himself to do something like that? He was tainted; the Forbidden Child of the Village of the Koorime! He did not deserve a thing such as love, especially not someone as truly perfect as Kurama was! Kurama was amazing, he was smart, beautiful, friendly, and…he was just the picture of pure perfection…he deserved better. It just wasn't right…it just couldn't be right.

"You can't? Why? Why not?!?!? If we love each other then what's stopping you Hiei? What???"

When Hiei gave no response Kurama only cried more. The Fox's sobs hurt the both of them, and Hiei desperately wanted to bring his thoughts into words, but it was just no use. He could not word it.

"I…I'm sorry…" He hated to cause his Fox so much pain…

"I…I just want to know why…" Kurama whispered, hugging himself.

"It isn't because of you Kurama…I really do love you…"

"Then why?"

Silence again, and the Fox soon stood.

"I suppose I'll see you later. I'm going for a walk."

Hiei's heart was crushed as he watched Kurama walk out. He looked down. He hated to see the Fox cry.

-sceneskip-

"Kurama! Are you alright? You look ill."

"I'm alright…I'm just going to walk around for a bit, okay?"

"no…you should rest for a bit…sit down, I'll make you some herbal tea."

"Alright Yukina…" The Fox took a seat in the corner and a smiled a bit at Yukina when she returned with his teas.

"Thank you." He forced a smile and took a sip of the tea; allowing his mind to wander.

He wondered what on Earth could have happened to his beloved little demon. He didn't know enough to draw even a small conclusion. Obviously he had been captured and abused mercilessly, but by who, and why? He recalled the bruises all over his chest, back, legs, and even parts of his neck. The Fox had his suspicions…but he just couldn't believe them to be real. There was just no way that Hiei could have been…

He moved on a bit, trying to figure a way to help poor Hiei with his struggles. His struggle to regain himself. He knew Hiei was breaking down inside, probably driving himself to the near point of insanity, just barely off the line, doing all he could to keep himself normal…so no one would worry. He knew Hiei was losing everything. Hiei was scared and confused, and he felt so alone, and he wasn't only losing his sanity, but he was losing his very will to live.

-scene/time skip-

"Fox?"

"Yes Hiei?"

"Are you upset with me?"

"No."

"You seem upset with me."

"Well I'm not."

"Fox…"

"Yes Hiei?"

"Why are you angry with me Hiei."

"I told you that I am not Hiei."

It was silent for a moment, Kurama hoped Hiei had believed him, but he was wrong.

"Fox…are you lonely?"

He gave Hiei a funny look, what kind of question was that? Especially coming from Hiei.

"Well, are you?"

"At times" He responded, taking a sip of tea he had made for himself. He had made Hiei a cup of coffee, remembering that the little demon had hated the sweet taste of tea.

"Why?"

"Hiei…I feel alone because…it's just hard sometimes…"

More silence.

"Fox?"

"Yes Hiei?"

"Does it hurt?"

"Uh…at times…but others…I forget all of my troubles."

"How?"

"Well…I just…think of things that I'm happy for."

He smiled when Hiei looked at him like he was insane and then looked away. It grew silent again.

"Fox"

"Yes Hiei?"

"Do you…forgive me?"

"For what?"

"Not telling you?"

"Telling me what, Hiei?"

"Why."

"Oh…well…I wouldn't say that I was angry with you Hiei, a bit frustrated but…not at all angry. I just wish you would tell me."

"Are you sure you want to know, Fox? Why I can't be with you…" He watched the Fox nod slowly, and then looked away from him again. It was going to take every ounce of strength he had to explain to the fox what was on his mind without faltering.

"Fox…Kurama…you are…a legendary bandit. You are admired, many people adore you…you are…a legend."

"What's your point?"

"You could have had anyone…so, why me?"

"Because I love you Hiei!"

"But that it what I do not understand! Why do you love me, baka kitsune? I am a Forbidden Child! Abandoned at birth! Cursed to live a life or loneliness, hate, and betrayal! Why would you, a person so beautiful and…amazing, care for me in such a way? Why would the picture of pure perfection…love something so…twisted…tainted…and ugly?"

The fox found himself close to tears. He couldn't believe how ill Hiei had thought of himself. It just wasn't right. The ideas must have been drilled into his head from the very day of his birth, and Kurama knew there was no getting them out now, but the least he would do was to help him through all of this. He hugged Hiei close, paying the fact that Hiei hated physical contact no mind, and began to cry quietly into his shoulder.

"Fox…are you alright?"

"Oh god…Hiei I love you! I love you!" It was all the poor Fox could think to say.

"Fox…" He sighed and looked toward the door, then held the Fox gently and closed his eyes.

"I thought I told you not to cry, Fox. You are much to beautiful for that." he whispered, knowing the Fox could hear him.

"Hiei, why is it that you love me?" Kurama asked, pulling away from Hiei to look him in the eyes.

"I…well, your eyes are…and…the way you talk is…how…and…you understand…you aren't trying to…change me or…you…you always just…push me in the right direction…let me figure it out on my own…hoping I know what's right…Why?"

"I told you Hiei, I love you!"

"I still don't understand why…"

"I…I'm not too sure myself…all I know is that you are the one I want to be with."

"Hn."

"I wish I could tell you an answer Hiei, I really do! Bu please just hear me out, I love you! Forbidden Child or not, I love you! Please just try to understand that…"

----------------------------------------------------------------

NOT OVER YET! I haven't tortured anyone yet, how could my fanfic be over so soon? I hate endings! So no, this is not over! There will be more…bad things will happen…no one will get pregnant…and…and…and…stuff will happen. Plus Hiei and Kurama technically aren't together yet. So…MORE FANFICCY TO COME!!! Whootah! Oh, and look out for a one shot that goes over the three days that lead up to _A Torn Rose and A Broken Thorn. _It goes over the day Kurama confessed to Hiei, and then the two days of loneliness Hiei spent before finding out that his beloved fox was gone.


	3. Shadow

"How you holding up Hiei? It doesn't hurt, does it?"

"I ran around for a week on broken bones. I'll be fine, Fox."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to hurt yourself…"

"I will not hurt myself by walking."

"It's the falling part I worry about. If you get dizzy or anything let me know."

"Hn."

Hiei walked out of the room slowly, with the Fox at his heels. It was the first time he was being allowed to get up and more since Kurama had saved him, and he didn't care how long that was, all he did care about was that he was finally being permitted to move around and stretch his muscles. Or coarse the Fox and his sisters had set limits, but that didn't matter to him.

They had yet to find Hiei's attacker, and Genkai was late to return. It was becoming bothersome.

"Hiei, perhaps you should sit for a moment."

"I'll be damned if I allow you to convince me to sit down right yet, Fox. I only just began walking and I will not sit again for a long while. If you like we may stand still, but I will not sit."

He listened to the Fox's frustrated sigh as he continued wandering around the temple. Frustrating his Fox was not his goal, nor was worrying him, but walking just felt so nice. He would have loved to go outside, but Yukina would not allow it, even with Kurama following him everywhere. She claimed it was too dangerous, and he knew she was probably right.

He let out a sigh and slid one of the doors open a bit.

"Hiei! You heard Yukina, you cannot go outside!"

Looking at the Fox he let out a sigh. "Silence yourself, Fox. I only opened the door. Fresh air is calming."

"You actually find something calming?"

"Hn. Why on earth did you think I slept in trees when I could have slept indoors."

"Where would you have slept inside?"

"Either here or in a corner in your room. You wouldn't have denied it, you never did when it was raining…"

"So fresh air is calming?"

"It helps to clear my mind so that I do not have to kill everyone within my grasp…Tell me fox, when is it you plan to leave here and go home?"

"I told you Hiei, I refuse to leave you!"

"I asked when you were leaving here, not me."

"I believe that they are one in the same…"

"Surely you do not believe that I would stay here past the necessary time of my recovery?"

"You aren't going anywhere until we have accomplished four things, Hiei."

"The four being…?"

"The first is that you have made a full recovery. The second is that you have told me who is after you. The third is that you have told me why. The last is that we have killed whoever has been harming you."

"Killed. Hn, if I remember you correctly you are not one to speak in such ways. Why the sudden change?"

"Because he hurt you, my little Shadow."

The little demon couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the Fox's new name for him. "Shadow?"

"Yes! You're my Shadow. Your name means Soaring shadow. Besides that you follow me everywhere I go, like a little shadow!"

"Hn…Shadow…" He seemed to approve of the nicname because he didn't protest or call the fox a baka, and that made Kurama smile.

"You like it?"

"Why are you giving me a second name?"

"Because I want to." the Fox was smiling about something, and as the little demon closed the door he began to wonder what it could be. Perhaps the fox had lost his mind…or equally likely the fox was happy that he hadn't rejected the name.

"Hn…Fox, I accept your offer."

"Offer? What offer?"

"You asked me if I would be your mate. If the offer is still open then I would like to accept it."

-SCENESKIPPY!!!!-

"Wait…I don't get it…now the shrimp is gay?"

Everyone shot Kuwabara sharp glares and he panicked. "I was just askin! You don't have to get all mad at me!"

Botan, Kuwabara, and Yusuke had all been spying on Hiei and Kurama from another room.

"Hush Kuwabara! You'll get us caught!" Botan warned, causing Kuwabara to glare

"Well I was just askin! We already knew about Kurama, but Hiei's a surprise. Who would have guessed he'd love anyone, let alone another guy."

-sceneskippy-

"We have company, and I am not referring to the oaf."

"What, Hiei I don't sense anything."

"You don't have to, he's here, I just don't know where." he little demon found himself gripping his sword and backing into a wall. If they were here to take him back…well…he wasn't going down without one HELL of a fight.

"Who is here? You mean the one who's after you?" Kurama asked, quickly taking his rose out of his hair.

"Hn."

As the others entered the room they took Hiei's conversation killer as a 'yes'. Why else would he be so panicked?

The little demon looked at the group, wanting to be sure everyone was there. The fact that his sister was not sent panic through his entire body, but he tried hard not to show it and pressed himself against the wall gently, gripping his sword as tight as he could.

"Kuwabara, where is Yukina?" He expected Kuwabara to know, considering it was completely obvious that they were in love, and when the oaf told Hiei that he hadn't seen Yukina all day the panic multiplied ten fold.

"Relax, Hiei. Your sister is right here." The voice had come from the corner, and it sent chills through everyone's spines. They quickly looked toward the corner, where a man was holding Yukina, a blade pressed to her throat.

"Let go of Yukina!" Kuwabara yelled, but the man only chuckled.

"I don't believe I will, brother thinks she's cute."

A look of panic flooded throughout the little demon. "Now…Now wait a second Kisho! Just…let her go, don't hurt her…"

"Oh…she will not be harmed."

"How did you get in here? I don't remember you ever being that stealthy."

"Well I do not recall ever having to be stealthy while you were chained to a bed. Now listen Hiei, and listen carefully. I am giving you two weeks to decide what you will do. She is coming with me and she will not be harmed, should you make the right decision." With a puff of black smoke the demon disappeared.

The little demon found himself knocked into a wall on the far side of of the room, and watched as everyone jumped to hold Kuwabara back.

"This is your fault rat! If you had warned us about them earlier then Yukina would still be here!"

The words stung like hell, because they were true, and he knew it.

"Kuwabara! Stop slamming Hiei into walls! It won't help anything other than pitting us all against each other, and that's not what we need right now! If you freak him out he won't talk to us anymore!" The Detective was right; Hiei was no longer in any mood to speak.

The Fox tried persuading him to speak, but all of his efforts were in vain. Hiei had tried to speak, but he shook his head. He couldn't find words that wouldn't choke him. He was scared, and ashamed. He found himself shaking and hugging his knees, and before he knew what had happened the Fox was gently holding him, whispering words of comfort quietly into his ear.

"You are safe, my little shadow. I am here, so do not cry. I will not allow harm to come to you my sweet Shadow. I am here…"

-time skip-

Hiei, are you feeling any better? Could you explain who that was for us?" Please, my Little shadow?"

The little demon hugged his knees close, but nodded slowly.

"He was Kisho. He works along side Kiyru, the one from that last tournament, and they work under their elder brother Yukio. Only an hour after I left to the demon world I returned to Mukuro, I had no where else to go. Later that very day she sent me on a mission…she called it a quick and easy errand…thinking back on it, I'm going to call it hell. There was a flash o light, and then blacked out. When I awoke I was in chains, and people were talking, though I couldn't understand them very well." When Hiei stopped speaking they all got confused.

"Hiei, what happened next?"

"Kisho is…and evil bastard, but to be honest he is a man of his word. He said Yukina won't be harmed, so she won't."

"Hiei you're avoiding the question!"

The little demon looked away, ashamed of the truth, but he slowly began to explain it.

---------------------------------------------

THIS IS IMPORTANT:

I cannot stress this enough! The next Chapter is from Hiei's point of view and that is because it is Hiei explaining to the group what had happened to him in the time he was captive. So mneh!

---------------------------------------------

Okay yeah, I know, crappy place to cut off, but I had to stop somewhere. I haven't finished writing Hiei's explanation of what happened yet, so you guys will just have to wait. Be happy I'm updating it at all!


	4. Memories          LEMONS

Review: yay, finally 3 chapters and Hiei and Kurama havn't been totally hurt...yet.

Me: Eh…heheheheh…yeah…not yet…um…yeah…Well uh…I just totally killed that streak… _**LEMONS AND RAPE IN THIS CHAPPIE!!!!**_

----------------------------------------------------------------

_**FLASHBACK/EXPLANATION THINGY!!!! Hiei's POV  
**_

"Brother! I told you years ago that I wanted to make the Jaganshi work for me!" It was the first thing I heard when I woke up after a flash of light. I recognized it immediately as Kiyru's voice.

"He will still fight under you if he can when I'm through with him, but Hiei will be my Toy." I later learned that that was their leader: Yukio.

His words panicked me. _I belong to no one…who the hell are these people and what do they want with me? _I thought, trying to move my arms. _Damnit! _I thought, realizing I had been chained to a wall.

"Your Toy Yukio? I thought you said you were over that little stage of yours." I would soon learn his name was Kisho.

"I was, but upon seeing this little one…it just draws it all back." It was Yukio again.

"Yukio you're a freak!" Kisho.

"Not to mention a pedophile!" Kiyru again.

_Pedophile…? I do NOT like the sound of that… _

"Come now you two! Stop insulting me! You're hurting my feelings!" Yukio was talking again but I barely heard him. I could barely open my eyes, and my head was pounding. I recognized Kiyru easily, but the other two were new.

I pretended to be asleep, keeping my energy at a low and steady level, my breath stayed steady and slow. I couldn't believe they fell for it.

"So you two, I capture the Jaganshi, what is it I am getting out of this?" It was Kisho again.

"You will both gain nothing from this if you do not stop questioning me!" Yukio was snapping at them. They were so pathetic it made me sick to my stomach. I could hardly believe I had allowed myself to become captured in such a way.

I could feel Yukio watching me…examining me, and it scared the hell out of me. What the hell was he going to do to me? That was the only question that was glued into the back of my mind…well, that and how I was going to escape.

Before I knew it days were passing by. I tried to escape almost every day, and was beaten severely for it, but I didn't care. On the eighteenth day they stopped allowing me food, telling me it was punishment for my foul behavior. I only scoffed. I wouldn't have eaten it any way.

Besides, that was nothing compared to what Yukio had been doing to me…nothing could compare to…

_**Out Of Flashback/Explanation OUT OF Hiei's POV  
**_

The fox quickly held the shaking little demon, who pulled away quickly and shoved himself into a corner. Whatever the hell Yukio had done to Hiei really was scaring him. He looked ill and was shaking like a leaf. He barely seemed aware that he wasn't alone in the room.

"Shadow, it's just us." Kurama said softy, hoping to comfort the poor little demon, but he doubted his little Shadow could hear him. He approached him slowly, but stopped when the little demon protested quietly and shoved himself further into the corner. Tears were in both their eyes. Hiei from fear, and Kurama from having caused this whole mess. He hadn't meant to scare Hiei, he just wanted to know the truth.

Slowly he Fox returned to the group, all of them agreeing in silence that there was nothing they could do to get Hiei to calm down, they'd have to leave him be for a while. It hurt to see their friend in such a condition. It really did. He wanted to start sobbing and hold his love, but he didn't want to scare him any further.

"so…what do you think…was he raped?" Yusuke asked after a moment or so of torturous silence.

"Well, from what he said, and the placement and severity of his wounds…I believe…he did." The Fox hung his head, he didn't want to believe it, but it was the only logical answer any of them could offer.

"Wait a minute, that means Yukina's alone with a rapist!!!"

"I…I'm afraid so, Kuwabara." The Fox whispered, hanging his head. "However, we don't know enough to go and save her yet. We'll have to take the information as it comes from Hiei. That's all we can do."

"It's not enough! If anything happens to Yukina I'll kill the little rat!"

"You will do no such thing!!!"

Kuwabara and Yusuke both stared at the Fox. It was rare to make him angry enough to yell.

Sighing the group hung their head. Hiei had finally fallen asleep.

_**Hiei's Dream/memory thing**_

The little demon was curled up in the corner of a small, cold, and damp cell. Human children could be heard screaming in pain and agony, and it was driving the little demon insane to have to think about the tortures they must have been going through, and the torture he had already been put through.

His stomach growled. This was day thirty five without any sort of nourishment, and his fifty third day there in total. He paid the pain in his stomach no mind, because there were places that hurt MUCH worse.

He looked around as he took a deep breath. Someone was being fed…he could smell it, and almost taste it…almost. The thought of food made his mouth water, but he shook it off quickly. Food could wait. His first priority was a plan of escape…but that thought didn't last long.

_Hello Little Rat…_ He thought as he watched he little creature scampering around. Noticing the guards were sleeping made him smile.

In an instant he had grabbed the poor little creature and snapped it's neck. The only thing he could think about was the opportunity to eat…he had to live somehow.

The first bloody bite out of the creature was always the hardest for him. It made him sick to kill the creature, and blood got everywhere…but he needed it. His stomach growled in pain. If he didn't eat soon he'd drive himself crazy. It felt so good to be eating something that he almost forgot it was a disease infested at. It was his pride that truly got to him. Every time he took a bite of the creature he took another bite the pride he'd held in himself decreased more and more.

As he finished it off he tossed the bones into the corner, where there were bones of other various dead animals.

He licked the blood off of his hands and looked out the window, wiping spattered blood from his face. Where was his Fox? He'd always saved him before, so why wasn't he here now? His Fox truly did want him gone, didn't he. He truly had been banished.

_Perhaps the Fox is searching for you. Perhaps he just hasn't found you yet. Perhaps he doesn't completely hate you. _His thoughts trailed off as he heard someone approaching from down the hall. He hoped to the Lord that it wasn't a demon sent by Yukio to get him. The guard walked by his cell without a second glance and he let out the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

As he yawned he thought about how his fear had been keeping him from sleeping at all. _You're Pathetic… _ He told himself as he allowed himself to close his eyes. _You haven't slept right in fifty three days, just because you're a bit scared. _He sighed, he'd take a nap.

With another yawn he closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift on a thin line between hell and his sanctuary, but it wasn't long before that line broke, and he was allowed to drift to sleep: his safe heaven.

Light swept in, painting the dark little cell with a bit of replenished hope.

_Day Fifty Four… _He rubbed his eye gently and looked out the window at the rising sun. _How long did I sleep?_

Looking around made the little demon feel a bit safer; no one had moved him while he was asleep. _Fifty Four days though…Fifty four, and still no rescue? No help. Thirty six days without food, how long can you live like this? _ He longed for the freedom of which he had been stripped. He'd give almost anything to feel his back against a tree, his feet in the grass, and a nice cool breeze. Looking out that lonely-bared window he sighed, once again trying to think of a plan of escape.

Forcing himself to stand was hard; his body was becoming frail due to being caged up and malnourished, but walking was much worse. He paced around the cell for a while, allowing himself to get used to the pain that shot through his legs with each step he took. Adding to that was the fact that his head was pounding while his mind raced to think of a solution. The guards were easily tricked(killed if need be), and keys to the cell were easy enough to steal. Getting out was the hard part.

_Once you get out of here you can return to the Fox. Do what you should have done that day one the boat. **Refuse** to leave him! Tell him you love him! Tell him you won't ever leave him again…but…what if he hates you? Baka! He does hate you, that's why he banished you from that place! He no longer wants you! To him you are nothing but a piece of low-life scum! _He sighed softly _He's right to think that about you…you really are a weak and pathetic piece of trash. So you're a Jaganshi, what the hell does that matter? You're still the forbidden little wretch of the Koorime Village. Face the fact. You are better off dead._

When he took a seat in the corner he did as he always did and listened to the guards gossiping. They were so stupid it almost made him miss Kuwabara. That made it branch off, and he soon felt…homesick. He wished he could be…well, where he considered home.

Home at Genkai's Temple with his sister always offering him that disgusting drink called tea.

Home with everyone laughing at the idiotic antics of The Detective and The Moron.

Home where every time he cried or felt alone, Botan cornered him in a one-sided conversation and annoyed the hell out of him.

Home where the Detective had promised to help him find a way to be with the Fox.

Home where the Fox was always there for him when he needed him most.

His home was where he was wanted.

His home was where he was loved.

His attempt at an escape later that day was completely in vain. He had ended up in Yukio's room, as he always did when he tried to escape.

The Little demon struggled violently at Yukio's hold, but that too was in vain. He could not escape, and it was not long before he was chained to the bed

---LEMONS AND RAPE!! SEE? I TOLD YOU!!!!---

And stripped of everything except for his necklace.

His crimson eyes dilated as he struggled harder, much more desperate than he had been only moments before. He was desperately trying to think of a way of escape, but it seemed impossible. The poor little demon could barely move to struggle, let alone escape. Every time he moved his arms he felt chains digging into his wrists.

"Hiei, surely you know the punishment for your actions is this torture, do you not?" His voice was so taunting…and so evil! Hiei hated it more than anything because it scared him. When Yukio used that tone it meant Hiei was in trouble, BIG trouble.

When Yukio began stroking his shaft gently he struggled harder than ever. The pleasure that coursed through his body was amazing, and he HATED it.

"Oh, stop struggling, my little Koorime. You know very well that it will not work." Yukio muttered as he pressed a bit harder against his shaft. The smile on his face was one of the most annoying things Hiei had ever seen.

"Bastard!" He growled through clenched teeth. Yukio only smiled don at him.

"Hiei, tsk tsk, you are in no position to be throwing insults at your Master, my sweet little uke."

"Get off of me you Bastard!"

"Apologize Hiei, now!"

The little demon stayed silent, and Yukio glared. Licking his middle and pointer fingers until they were soaked; the larger demon roughly shoved them into Hiei's ass, receiving a quiet whimper of protest from the little demon.

He shut his eyes tight and bit his lip. The deeper Yukio shoved his fingers the better it felt. The better it felt the more Hiei hated it. The more Hiei hated it the more Yukio loved torturing him.

He soon couldn't hold it in anymore, and he little demon found himself moaning quietly in both pleasure and pain. After that he couldn't remember anything else. His mind became too foggy to think straight…all up until the pleasure overwhelmed him and he released.

_**LEMONS ARE OVER!!!!!**_

**-timeskip-**

As he was dragged back to his cold little cell he could fear tears swelling in his eyes. Once he had been thrown in he forced himself-despite the pain- to crawl into the corner and curl up on his side.

As the tears fell he recognized the warm feeling they gave off until they froze and clicked against the floor as little crystals, and wished Botan were there. He wished she's come running in and in that annoying tone she'd say "Oh! Hiei! You're crying!"

Hugging himself he looked out at the moon, allowing himself to sob quietly.

"WHY?!?" He screamed, holding himself tight "Why did you banish me Kurama???"

_**END OF DREAM**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be honest that's the end of the chappie. Umm…so don't kill me okay? -hides behind a military barricade- Please…no chainsaws or ninja stars! All will be well soon enough! If you kill me now you won't find out if they save Yukina or not!


	5. A Kiss of Sorrow

"I hope for you sake that thats a good barricade because I have a chain gun and I an't afread to use it Wuhahahah FIX IT! please and thank you."

I'm workin on it! -runs off-

"Poor poor Hiei, come to me my baby and I will make you all better, please update soon...:)"

Hiei: -inches a bit more toward Kurama- No…No…I think I'm okay…over here…

--------------------------------------------------

His eyes shot open, his heart was racing. Had it all been a dream? No…it was a memory…

It took all he had to push his body to sit up and look around. He had forgotten he wasn't locked away in a cell, he was at Genkai's Temple. He pushed himself to his feet and headed for the door, opening it slowly. A smile came to his lips as it finally sank in; he was home.

As he took a deep breath of the fresh mountain air he stepped out into the grass, unable to help the wide smile that just wouldn't go away. Being outside was making him so happy, and full of energy. He could barely remember the last time he was actually allowed outside.

That thought made him stop and think. Hadn't the Fox told him not to go outside? He turned to go back in and blinked as he noticed Botan standing in the doorway…watching him.

"You're not supposed to be outside…" she muttered. Hiei wondered why she looked so afraid of him, but paid it no mind.

"Bingo." It was a very sarcastic remark, he'd hoped it would get Botan to look more cheerful, but she kept that same…creeped out look. He looked over his shoulder, wondering why she was so scared of him.

"wanna talk about it?" Botan asked him after a moment or so of an awkward silence, earning a look of curiosity from the little demon. "You were…umm…crying in your sleep again…"

Oh1 so that was what scared her! He remembered the Dark Tournament, when she had seen him crying for the first time. He had threatened to kill her. That must have been why she was so upset ///

"Hn." He looked to the side and seemed to be considering the possibilities. "fine."

"Really?" Botan blinked and looked confused. He had to admit, her child0like nature was a bit cute. "You aren't angry with me for asking?"

The little demon thought for a second before shaking his head. "Not really."

"Oh…" Botan took him back inside and made herself a bit of tea and some coffee for Hiei, though he didn't really drink much of it, his stomach hurt. He figured it was probably hunger as he remembered that he still had yet to eat anything.

For almost an hour Hiei sat up with her, telling her about everything that had happened to him while he was prisoner to Yukio, by the end of his explanation she seemed absolutely horrified.

"I…I'm so sorry!" She took him into a hug, and he opened his mouth to protest, but decided against it. It was nice to be home. After all-even if he wouldn't admit it- he had missed Botan a lot…he had missed all of them.

"Oh…Hiei, why don't you go check on Kurama, he was pretty worried about you when we sent him to bed earlier. He's probably still awake."

The little demon nodded slowly and pushed himself to his feet. Walking down the hall was nerve-racking. He could barely see where he was going, and to be honest he would much rather know if he was going to crash into someone or not. The floorboards creaked as he walked along the hall slowly, feeling his way around with the support of the wall until he felt the first door; the door to Kurama's room.

"Fox?" He called quietly, knocking lightly on the door. "Are you awake?"

"Yes," the reply was quiet, but Hiei was relieved to hear it non-the-less, "but I didn't expect you to be up so soon, Shadow. You gave us quite a scare."

He watched the Fox open the door, wondering if the Fox was just pretending to be calm.

"Why don't you come in?"

The little demon nodded and stepped in, watching the Fox close the door behind him.

"What is it you wanted to talk about, Shadow?"

"I was trying to think about…what we're going to do about Yukina… I'd rather not go back there if it isn't completely necessary, but I won't allow them to harm my sister. My escape was nothing short of a miracle, I doubt I could pull it off again."

"How did you escape?"

"I had to use my Dragon twice, and even then I barely escaped. As I said; nothing short of a miracle."

"We could try sneaking in…as a group…"

"Where you not listening to me, baka kitsune? It takes a miracle to get out…how the hell are we going to get IN?"

"Right, sorry."

"Hn."

After a long silence the Fox offered him coffee, and he slowly shook his head. "I actually had some already, thanks." His voice was a soft whisper. He had a feeling he had hurt the Fox with his words.

"alright…I'm going to make myself some tea. You sure you don't want anything?"

"Yes…but I would like to come with you."

"Alright…" The Fox turned a light shade of pink and headed off down the hall, smiling a bit when he heard Hiei's nearly silent footsteps only a few feet behind him.

The Little Demon watched from the hall as his Fox made himself some tea. He was just now beginning to remember the day before…the Fox was his mate.

Everything from the years before flashed in his mind, making him slightly dizzy, but he didn't seem to care. A slight smile crossed his face as he watched the Fox.

_See? He does love you… if you hadn't gone through everything you did; you wouldn't be with him. If you hadn't fought in that tournament Kurama never would have gotten his memories back. He never would have been able to stop it. Everything was worth all of this…everything was worth a place to call home._

"Home…" He whispered, still smiling very slightly "with my friends…" he liked the feel of the words as they escaped his lips. They made him feel better than ever before.

"Hiei! Let's go back to my room," The Fox always seemed to be there to snap Hiei back into reality. "you can sleep in my room tonight, okay?"

The little demon nodded slightly and followed the Fox back to his room.

It was silent for a little bit before the Fox asked the first question:

"What were you thinking…the first time I told you I love you?"

"Well, at first…I…told myself I was dreaming. I kept asking myself why such a perfect creature like you would ever want me. The pain in my stomach told me otherwise. The pain made me realize I was awake…but you were already gone by then…"

It got silent again, neither of them knew what else to say.

-TIMESKIP! Yay!-

"Hey Shrimp! How ya doin?"

The Little Demon gave the Detective a sharp glare in response before turning away. "Hn."

"Well at least you're back to normal…"

"Yes, that is a relief, isn't it." the Fox had responded to the Detective. As usual the Fox was smiling about something unknown. For a minute he wondered what it was.

When he looked away again he could hear them whispering. That was beginning to get annoying. They were keeping things from him at a time like this?

Closing his eyes; he let out a soft sigh and began to walk away. He couldn't understand it. Everyone was acting so different around him now. The Detective had been using a different tone of voice. It wasn't as…happy…or taunting as it usually was. The idiot had a mixed look of pity and anger in his eyes. He wondered why.

Well, Kuwabara's hatred toward him was understandable; the oaf was angry with him for losing Yukina. But that had been an accident… It was the pity he didn't understand. He was no weakling and he certainly did not deserve pity, for whatever reason.

He opened his eyes. Without realizing it he had ended up in front of Botan's door. That was another odd thing that kept happening now. He wanted to talk to Botan when he got confused or upset.

In frustration he closed his eyes again and stormed off down the hall, trying to remember EXACTLY how he got out.

He remembered all of his anger; and how it had all been at the Fox. He was angry with the Fox for banishing him so he began to kick the walls of his cell. A stress reliever. Next thing he knew; he'd kicked a loose brick. He's found a way out. He remembered running. He'd been so afraid…and he could barely hide it. In a moment of desperation he used the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. He panicked when he realized that wasn't going to work, and so he made his way toward the safest place he could think of: Genkai's Temple.

"Hiei!" He snapped back into reality at the Fox's musical call of his name. It was beautiful.

_Everything _about the Fox was beautiful, like the way he smiled at a joke to which only he knew the punch line, or the amazing green of his eyes and the red of his hair. Kurama so greatly reminded him of the deadly beauty of a rose at full bloom. Then there was the way the Fox talked. He _adored _the sound of the Fox's soothing word's.

"What are you up to?" Kurama asked; once more smiling at a joke with no punch line."

"Wandering, why?" He suddenly felt a lot less agitated than he had only moments before.

"I'm just worried about you, Shadow."

"Why?" The question sounded a lot more idiotic out loud than it had in his mind.

"Yell…because I love you…"

He turned a slight pink before nodding in response. "You too."

For a moment he looked to the floor. He seemed to be deciding his next more, and after he looked up he walked right over to the Fox, looking him straight in the eyes. And then he kissed him.

He noticed that the Fox was surprised by the movement, but after a moment or so the Fox returned the kiss, deepening it. He knew the Fox wouldn't understand how much this kiss hurt right now…

Because now he had to tell him _this_.

--------------------------------------------------------

Short Chapter AND a cliffhanger? Oh man I'm bad

Yukina: Just hurry and type up chapter six! I wanna know what happens to me!

Me: Yukina, _I _don't even know that yet. Now…say the line…

Yukina: R&R please!


	6. Shes Safe

Typos Seriously SUCK ASS!I wish computers had typo-check. Like spell-check, but better…

Anyway, nowone-FUCK! A typo! That should say "no one" XD- kill me, I'm updating -finally-

"OMG! you finally updated?! lol. it was a great chapter. but what gives? a cliffhanger? you are so mean! cries nah, but great chapter. aww, hiei is becoming more social! and with botan! awesomely written as ever! update soon! please! J"

Yeah…poor Hiei…yaddayadda…

Why is no one reviewing anymore? Come on, I used to get a bu8nch-more typos, wow I suck at this…- of reviews , now I get two or three per chapter. Did I start to suck out on my ficcy???

Come back fan fiction fans! Tell me you're still here! Please!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------

He took one last look of longing over his shoulder at the place he yearned to call home.

His plan seemed simple enough, though he had learned there was a very big difference between simple and easy as very long time ago…Either way; he had a seed of a tracker plant. It was a plant from the Makkai, usually used by assassins to keep track of their 'prey'. It was actually quite helpful.

The plan was that he'd go back to Yuiko's "hide out". His stomach turned at the very thought of it…but he had to save his sister…and he couldn't bare to be pulled back to such a place. He knew there was a high chance of him being caught, which was another use of the plant. If he was caught he could use his ki to force the plant into a full-bloom, which would alert Kurama to his trouble. Kurama and the others would then make the move to help him.

He almost regretted his own decision. The look of pure terror in his Fox's emerald eyes nearly broke his heart, and in a desperate need to comfort his love; he pulled him into a passionate kiss. He had told him he loved him and asked him to be strong, even though he could hear his own voice trembling with the fear of being taken again.

After a while of walking he began to remember why he had been bed-ridden. Every bone and muscle in his body ached. He felt as if every limb was being ripped apart as slowly and agonizingly as they could manage.

He began to regret coming alone, but as the hide out came into view he decided a one-person rescue team would be best. The security was tighter than ever.

Sneaking in, however, was fairly easy. He figured they already knew he was coming though, judging by the fact that none of the few guards that he swore saw him attacked. He'd also found the outer wall of Yukina's cell very easily. As he peaked in through the barred window he clenched his fists. The state his poor sister was in angered him greatly. The poor girl looked so very fragile and ill that it sickened him.

Silently he searched for the loose brick that had allowed his escape. It wasn't too hard to find, but Yukina had been startled when he pulled it out.

She glanced quickly at the men that guarded her cell; as always they were asleep.

"Hello?" She called quietly through the hole. "Who is there?"

Hiei growled. His poor little sister. She sounded so fragile and weak…it sickened him to think of what they could have done to her.

"Yukina," He whispered the best he could "crawl through."

"Mr.Hiei! But…what if…"

"Trust me Yukina…Please, the faster you crawl through the damned hole the faster we can get out of here!"

He whispered back, smiling as he saw his sister carefully pull herself through the break in the wall.

He placed the brick back where it belonged before standing and holding his sister bride-style in his arms. They had to run fast…

"My my, you're back early."

The voice made him freeze.

"I should probably fix that wall now, shouldn't I, my sweet little uke?"

His body locked while his mind screamed at him to run. The scream was caught in his throat as he turned and backed away, holding his sister closer to himself. He flared his ki, forcing the tracker plant to bloom.

Running was still useless. He was too afraid to move.

The smile that crossed Yuiko's face was the same one he'd always given before he tortured him. He had to look away, and so he allowed his gaze to fall upon his sister as he bit his lip and took a step backwards. Finally; his body was responding.

In a swift movement he adjusted his sister onto his back and ran off down the path. He knew that at the rate he was going there was no way he could outrun Yuiko, and so he changed his course completely. He headed straight for Mukuro's Castle.

--

"Hiei, what happened to you?" The all to familiar voice of the King Mukuro was filled with concern. It made Hiei so angry he could puke.

"I don't have time to explain it to you, besides, you should know, you got me into this mess. Watch Yukina for me."

He put his sister down, but she quickly clung to his arm in protest.

"They'll hurt you! Can't we just go back to Genkai's?"

The little demon looked to the floor. Honestly; he had planned on running and never returning. It was too dangerous to stay with his friends.

The pain began to make it's way through his body again, but he tried his best to ignore it.

He took a slow breath.

"Do as you wish Yukina, I'm not going back."

"Why not???" The poor girl. Her voice was so weak…and so full of concern…it hurt to hear his precious sister like that…

"Because…they'll find me too easily there."

"But what about Kurama?"

He froze. That stung. Images of all the times his Fox had chosen to throw himself in harms way for him flashed throughout his mind…and he could still taste his Fox's kiss; fresh on his lips.

"He's…be much safer without me…"

"But Mr.Hiei, what about Kurama's happiness? I know what those men did to you, Hiei, but you can't leave Kurama behind because of such things!"

"I can leave him behind…but you're right. Leaving him behind would cause the two of us nothing but pain and despair…"

"Then…you'll stay?"

--

"I-Is that…a giant bug?" The Kuwabara seemed amazed by what stood before him; the castle of the great King Mukuro.

"No Kuwabara, it's a castle. Hiei's hiding there, which means he's got Yukina and they're safe…mostly."

Sure enough -once they had managed an entrance- Hiei was not far into the castle, holding a sleeping Yukina safe in his arms. The twins were tired.

Even Hiei seemed as if he were on the verge of dropping to the floor.

He was barely aware of someone gently lifting his sister from his arms, and he was even less aware of the fact that someone was now holding him. All he knew was that he was warm and safe, and that he could finally sleep without worry.

The sweet hum of a lullaby helped the poor little teen to sleep in peace. It was the first time in a long time that he didn't have a nightmare.

In fact; he's liked his dream, though it was eerie.

There had been a whole field full of flowers, with one tree in the center of it all. He suspected that if such a place truly did exist; it was the Fox's garden.

Slowly he opened his eyes. It was only now that he realized he was being held by someone, and his body immediately tensed. When he realized it was only his cuddly fox he smiled softly. Kurama had taken on his truest form. He was now the legendary bandit; Yoko Kurama.

He smiled wider when he realized that his fox was asleep.

_He must have been protecting me_ He thought; blushing very slightly. He pulled away none-the-less and stood. He wanted to go check on the others while his cute little kit-BABY FOX- slept.

The first thing on the little demon's list was to go have a yelling match with Mukuro, but it didn't last very long. He'd realized he'd upset the poor woman; and much to his surprise: he regretted it. But he said nothing as he stormed out of the room in a "_furious rage" _to go find Yukina and the others.

And as the little demon walked he allowed his mind to wander.

Everything flooded away when he spotted his sweet little sister. He couldn't help but smile at her. She was smiling and talking to Kuwabara. All the color had returned to her cheeks and the glisten to her eyes. That girl was amazing.

She looked up and waved, smiling at her brother. He gave a slight wave back and continued toward the Fox's room.

The Fox was still sleeping, which Hiei supposed was a good thing.

He sat next to his Fox and curled up with his head on Yoko's shoulder, and much to his surprise Yoko let out a [protective growl and pulled him into his lap.

He blushed very slightly, but cuddled closer.


	7. Wake Up

-1_"well that was cute. Im sorry you havent gotten any reviews lately. I just now read your previous story and now this one and i figured i would leave a review at the end. I noticed your writing has gotten better as you progress! that's great!  
Anywhos back to the characters...Aww hiei is so kawaii! he's Kurama's lil shadow! 3 That's great! I feel so bad for what they've been through so i'm hoping it is all worth it in the end!"_

_Oh! Hey thankies for reading -higgle-_

_And uh…y-yeah…It'll…be worth it -nervous laughter-_

----------------------------------------------

"Hiei…"

The little one looked up at the Fox slowly, seeming a bit more content than usual.

"I will protect you…"

The words worried Hiei, they made him wonder if the Fox could sense something that he could not.

Without meaning to, the little one cuddled closer to the Fox, trying to calm the fear that burned inside, when Youko suddenly shifted; returning control to Shuuichi.

"We will protect you Hiei…both Youko and I."

After that the pair sat in silence for a while before Shuuichi broke the silence.

"Shadow," He whispered gently into the little one's ear "can we go for a walk around the castle for a bit?"

"A-Alright…for a bit…" He could feel the blush in his cheeks as he stood, waited for the fox, and followed him out of the room.

For a moment he found himself remembering a dream.

There was a field, and not an inch of the ground could be seen between all of the roses and lilacs.

In the middle of the field was where Kurama stood, laughing. He called to Hiei, wanting the little one to join him in his fun…

But then a demon appeared.

At the time he didn't recognize him, but know he knew better. The demon was Kiyru. He came and took Kurama away. All of the flowers were wilted, and when the little demon attacked Kyru knocked him into a tree with ease.

_Hiei, if you can still hear me, I love you!_

The little one had that dream nearly three years back, and it still worried him. He feared Kiyru and the others were going to take his Fox away…like they had done long ago.

"Hiei?"

The Fox's voice startled him slightly, but he looked at his mate as if nothing was wrong.

"You seem distracted Shadow, is something bothering you?

"No…I was just thinking." He replied quietly, looking away.

"What about?"

The Fox's concern for him made him feel so great.

"Well…you were there…" He answered truthfully, wondering if he should lie about what had happened.

"You dream about me?"

He felt his cheeks pinkening. "Sometimes…but…You were in a field…there were flowers blooming everywhere you looked, and you seemed so happy. But then Kiyru appeared. He took you away, and when I fought back he threw me aside like a rag doll. And then you said something strange…and then I woke up."

"What did I say?"

"You said; if you can still hear me I love you…or something like that. I don't remember exactly…it was back when everyone thought you were dead."

"Hiei…while I was in the Demon world, lost…I had said that…I was afraid, and somewhere in the back of my mind I knew you'd hear me."

"Well then, somewhere in the back of your mind you were right."

"I guess so…"

And then the screams came.

The earsplitting noise knocked the two demons off their feet.

"What the hell is that???"

He could just barely hear the Fox scream the question to him.

In response he shook his head. He didn't know, he'd never heard such a horrible sound.

His head began to throb and he noticed the Fox had already passed out.

The little demon let out a quiet whimper as he covered his ears and curled up on the floor, laying on his side.

As his vision blurred the noise quieted…he could no longer hear a thing when he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

His eyes shot open and darted quickly around the room as he sat up. His eyes took a moment to adjust to the lack of light, but he could hear a faint dripping noise.

The little one searched for the source frantically, panic setting in, and nearly screamed when he saw it.

His eyes dilated, he felt sick. The sight before him was the most heart wrenching thing he had ever seen…or that he ever would see.

The stench of their blood was so overpowering, it made him vomit. The thick crimson elixir was everywhere. No one was left…

Tears began to form in his eyes as they rested upon the body of his sister. He held his head and let out a sob, crawling backward, into a corner.

His eyes darted around, searching for any sign of life, but there was no one left, not as far as the eye could see.

He pushed himself harder against the wall, letting his eyes dart around the room, now searching for whoever had killed his friends. His whole body ached, and he was dizzy, but he didn't seem to notice the blood that covered his body along with the bodies of everyone around him.

It seemed like hours before he found himself able to move, and as quickly as he could he darted to his sister's body, gently picking her up.

"Yukina…?" The little one didn't expect and answer…but it sure as hell would have been nice. After a minute of rocking with it an d trying to think of a way to wake her up, he darted to the next body; Yusuke.

"Hey…detective…c-come on…get up!" He let out a soft whimper when he got no response and looked around, crawling over to Kuwabara's body.

He shook him gently, letting out another whimper. "Hey…come on useless! You better not be joking, because this isn't funny, so knock it off!" He sat in silence for a moment before punching his friend's body out of pure frustration. "DAMN YOU! WAKE UP!"

-------------------------------

_PLEASE DON'T KILL ME IT'S NOT OVER YET!!!_


	8. Home

-1"Six months have passed since that day."

The little one whimpered and curled up in the corner of his dark and gloomy cell.

"And yet you haven't once tried to escape. Tell me, slave…why is that?"

He knew the question was not meant to be answered, and even if it was, he didn't want to, they both already knew the answer to that.

His body stiffened as the door to the cell opened, and _he_ entered. He couldn't bare it anymore, he wanted to be with the fox, Yukina, and everyone else. For a moment he found himself asking why everything had to turn out like this, but he had already answered that question many times.

_It's my fault_ he told himself as he watched the other walking toward him, that taunting smile playing upon his lips yet again. Oh how he hated that damned smile, he hated everything about that man.

"On your feet."

He knew better than to disobey this man, he'd be punished, but he didn't quite care enough about what happened to him anymore to bother pushing himself to his feet.

This angered the other, and he received a sharp blow to the head. IT felt as if his hair was being completely ripped out as the other pulled him up.

Then it happened. His head collided with the wall, and he could do nothing but watch as his blood splattered across the room.

Letting out a quiet whimper, he collapsed. He hadn't meant to, but he was dizzy, and he felt ill, but the other didn't seem to notice as he pulled him back to his feet by his hair yet again.

"You're really asking for it now, you little brat."

He watched the man's lips move, but he couldn't hear it. For a moment he wondered why.

Without another sound, he allowed the other to have complete control, and took every hit without the slightest struggle.

_What does it matter anymore? Everyone's gone, and it's all because of me…_

His vision began to blur, and everything got dark.

_It's always because of me…everything is always my fault…_

Flashes of the events that happened in the past few years plagued him.

_Maybe Koenma was right…I did kill Kurama_

He remembered being blamed for Kurama's death.

_It was just three years later than what they thought it would be._

"_Hiei, let's go." His eyes shot open at the sound of a familiar voice._

"_Botan?" He called her name quietly, knowing better than to shout things out around here. They'd be caught._

"_I'm here Hiei, now stand up." Her voice was so soft, so caring. When he finally did manage to spot her, he noticed the tears in her eyes._

_It hit him like a brick to the side of his head, but instead of freaking out, he only smiled._

"_I'm dead, right?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Where am I going?"_

"…"

"_Botan, where am I going? You know already, so tell me!"_

"_Home, Hiei. You're going home."_

_------_

Okay…it's over. Go ahead, attack me with chainsaws and shit, I don't care. Everyone is DEAD, I cried too though…so…mneh!

OH, and incase any of you are wondering what Botan meant by home, she means Hiei gets to go be with Kurama and Yukina and all of them.

Koenma figures he's already been through enough.

So I guess technically it's a happy ending, Hiei finally gets to be with Shuuichi…everyone's gonna be happy…Um…I'm actually crying typing this so uh…I'm done now.


End file.
